


Lucky

by writingbygab



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: A HUGE thank you to worrylesswritemore for providing this idea, And Marvin loves it too much to care, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Whizzer knows how to make Marvin shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbygab/pseuds/writingbygab
Summary: Whizzer knows Marvin is emotionally clingy, so whenever he’s messed up, he starts laying it on thick - telling Marvin how handsome he is, how smart he is, how lucky Whizzer is to have him. He loves to make Marvin preen and smile, and a little flattery can go a long way.-A one-shot I wrote based on the headcanon above from ao3 writer worrylesswritemore





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay, so, a little update - I just got back home from a six-day roadtrip, and while on that roadtrip, I read a headcanon from tumblr user moreracquetball (who is worrylesswritemore on ao3) and was just like !!! omg !!! yes !!! then, suddenly, this quick little tidbit came to my mind so I decided to write it. It's short and direct but, honestly, I like it? All credit for this idea goes to worrylesswritemore (also, if you have not read her fics yet, what are you doing??? go do yourself a huge favor and read them) Also, I got back from my roadtrip just a few days ago and am now currently evacuating due to this hurricane. So, if it blows me away, I want my legacy to be this cute little Marvin/Whizzer oneshot. I hope you enjoy!

“I'm just saying, Whizzer, it's not too hard to move a plate from the sink, into the dishwasher.”

Marvin picks up the aforementioned plate and slowly and blatantly moves it from the sink into the dishwasher, dramatically showing Whizzer just how "easy" it was.

Whizzer wasn't paying attention though, heck, he was barely listening. This was just another dumb argument Marvin liked to stir up – he _lived_ for stuff like this – the bickering and banter. Whizzer did too at times, it definitely kept things fresh and never boring – _but_ he just really wasn't in the mood today.

“And this is how you turn it on.” Marvin continues, as he simply turns the knob towards the boldly marked _START_ switch. He then looks towards Whizzer with a wide smile and a condescending aura radiating off of him, and asks, “Do you get it?”

“Mhm.” Whizzer half-heartedly responds.

Marvin doesn’t drop the subject, continuing to go off about how he had read an article in the newspaper that leaving dirty dishes in the sink raises a homeowner’s probability of a cockroach infestation by 60% and blah blah blah. Again, Whizzer wasn’t listening. He had his head in one of his hands, resting on the countertop, as his butt was becoming numb underneath him from sitting on this stool for too long. Marvin, like always, is being relentless, though, persistently going on and on. As Marvin continues his tangent, his hair bopping up and down and eyes becoming dilated, an idea starts to brew in Whizzer’s mind – one that he knew the both of them would enjoy better than this.

When Marvin finally finishes his speech about his knowledge of dirty dishes and cockroaches, Whizzer locks eyes with him and says cutely,

“I'm so lucky to have such a smart man like you.”

Marvin freezes at the sudden compliment, his eyes soften, and a slight smile beckons on his face, before he rolls his eyes and turns around, facing away from him.

“I'm serious.” Whizzer continues to drive, getting up from the stool he was sitting on.

Marvin turns back around and Whizzer walks over to him, getting as close as he can to the shorter man so he can tower over him. He gently grabs Marvin’s shirt-collar and looks into his round, blue eyes before kissing him. It’s soft and tender, unlike most of their kisses that result from fighting. He pulls away, smiling into the space that occupies their lips and repeating,

"How did I get so lucky?"

“Whizzer.” Marvin simply states.

“Marvin.” Whizzer mockingly echoes.

“I'm still not over the pla-”

Whizzer cuts him off by kissing him again – this one a little rougher, with more teeth and heat.

He pulls away, his hands still gripping onto Marvin’s collar, although the gentle grip has evolved into a strong one with a more desperate plea.

“How about now?” Whizzer breathes into Marvin’s mouth.

"Mmm, I'm starting to forget." He coarsely replies.

Whizzer leans in again and kisses him passionately – tongue, teeth, the works. Their mouths explore each other’s, almost as if it is new territory that has never been discovered before, as their hands trace up and down each other’s bodies and through and between each other’s hair.

As Whizzer runs his hand through Marvin’s thick, brunette hair, he fills his fist with a decent size chunk of it, and _pulls_.

Marvin submissively, breathlessly jerks away from Whizzer’s lips, following compliantly with his gripping tug.

Whizzer examines the man below him – his blue eyes wide, emitting a hungry glow, his face, pink and warm, and his lips, bright red and swollen.

“God, you’re hot.” Whizzer absent-mindedly declares at the sight of a disheveled Marvin in his grasp.

Marvin basically melts into his clutch, letting out what sounds like a mix of a pout and a moan from his lips, before throwing himself towards Whizzer and interlocking their lips once again, as the two men fall to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! One more update - I currently am working on a 20+ page fic right now that I have been writing for a while, but, I read it the other day and honestly... kinda hated it lol. So, I hope I can fix it and edit it to where I like it again and want to post it, because I've put a lot of time and effort into it. I hope to work on it during the hurricane, so yeah! Hopefully be on the lookout for that!


End file.
